


The boys find Hamilton

by Beautifulsoulheart



Series: Julie and her Himbos [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, OT4, the boys discover hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart
Summary: Julie blames Flynn for the obsession the boys develop over Hamilton. It had started one day after rehearsal and Flynn had started playing the soundtrack. Needless to say the boys take to the idea of a hip hop inspired musical right away.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie
Series: Julie and her Himbos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938235
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153





	The boys find Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly my thoughts that I had in discord and had to put it into a one shot. Reggie is basically me in this.

Julie blames Flynn for the obsession the boys develop over Hamilton. It had started one day after rehearsal and Flynn had started playing the soundtrack. Needless to say the boys take to the idea of a hip hop inspired musical right away.

Alex and Luke get over their fascination pretty. It's Reggie who randomly breaks into songs at times. Whether it be after rehearsal or when they are hanging out. It had become so annoying that they had to ban Reggie from saying any mention of the show.

Everything is great for awhile before Willie reminds them that they can pretty much go anywhere in the world whenever they choose and Reggie immediately thinks of going to New York and seeing the show.

Alex and Luke take to ignoring him the first few times he mentions it but after awhile Reggie goes back to singing the songs almost non stop.

“Dude will you shut up!” Alex exclaims after the fifth time that day Reggie had started singing _My Shot._

_“_ Can we go see Hamilton?” The boy asks knowing that he probably has broken his friends resolve.

“Yes but you better not mention Hamilton for an entire month,” Luke pronounces as he puts down his guitar. They had been trying to figure out a new song while Julie was hanging out with Flynn, something that she had taken to doing since Reggie had started singing Hamilton songs again.

“Yes!”

They pop to New York with just enough time to make it for the opening number. The trio sits in the aisle practically right in center.

Reggie mouths along to the show the whole entire time and starts crying then it is revealed that John Laurens had died. He then cries a couple of more times and Alex honestly questions why his friends think that he is so sensitive.

Once the show ends they are all buzzing though and decide to walk around the city and explore for a bit.

“Wait until Julie hears we saw Hamilton on Broadway,” Reggie says as he looks up at the billboards in Time Square.

Both Alex and Luke pause and look at one another. They’re screwed, Julie had expressed that she had wanted to see the show one day and now they had seen the show without her.

“How dead do you think we are?” Alex asks as he starts doing his model walk up and down the sidewalk.

“If she could kill us again she would,” Luke states as he starts running his hands through his hair.

“Let’s get her a souvenir and beg that she forgives us,” Reggie says as he finally looks at his friends, he had been listening to the conversation only slightly as he looked at the many people walking around the square.

Both of his band mates turn to look at him and realize it is not the worst idea he has ever had. So they make their way back to the Public Theater and find a spare “Young Scrappy and Hungry” t-shirt laying around. After deciding that it is probably the best they will be able to do they find a playbill on the ground as well. 

They finally make their way back home to the studio where Julie is sitting at the piano plucking at the keys and not really playing anything concrete.

“Hey guys,” Julie smiles at them as she looks up from the keys. “Where have you been?”

“Not seeing Hamilton on Broadway,” Reggie responds almost immediately and nervously.

“What!?” The girls exclaims as she stands from the piano bench.

“Reggie wouldn’t stop singing the songs earlier and he promised to shut up for a month if we took him to see it,” Alex exclaims as he holds his hands up in defense.

“We brought you back a present though,” Luke offers as he produces the tshirt as well as the playbill.

“You guys know the whole show is on Disney+ right?” Julie sighs as she takes the peace offering.

“You were here and we’re not allowed to be in your room without you,” Luke reminded the girl as he sat down on the couch. “And we just wanted him to shut up.”

Julie sighed knowing the guys had probably been as fed us as she had been since Reggie had started his fixation on Hamilton and they were ghosts who could go anywhere they wanted. Julie ends up going to bed soon after since she had school the next day.

* * *

Reggie ends up making good on his promise about not singing anything from Hamilton and everyone can’t help loving the silence.

They’re all hanging out in the studio playing around with various melodies when Reggie poofs in and has his excited face on.

“Have you guys heard about Moana?” Reggie looks at his friends. “You won’t believe who wrote it!”

The guys and Julie groan knowing that Reggie had found yet another new obsession.

**Author's Note:**

> You should join us in [discord!](https://discord.gg/3u9tAF)!


End file.
